higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kuraudo Oishi
'Kuraudo Oishi '''erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 2 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 2 - Geheimnis". Er ist Ermittler bei der Polizei in Okinomiya und steht kurz vor seiner Pensionierung. Um seine Karriere würdig abzuschließen, will er unbedingt die Mysterien rund um die vergangenen Ereignisse im Dorf Hinamizawa ergründen. Darum versucht er zu beweisen, dass die Sonozaki-Familie hinter den Serienmorden am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals steckt. Er ist bei seiner Arbeit in Okinomiya immer wieder auf die Yakuza des Sonozaki-Clans gestoßen und wurde von einem von ihnen sogar mit einem Messer verletzt. Für ihn ist die Sonozaki-Familie verdächtig, da er von Informanten immer wieder Hinweise bekommen hat, die darauf hindeuten, dass die Familie hinter den Morden stehen könnte. Allerdings gab es niemals einen Beweis, nur Andeutungen. Vergangenheit Oishis wirklicher Vater starb in Nagoya. Er arbeitete dort und war für den Schutz vor Luftangriffen im Krieg zuständig. Oishi hatte nichts von seinem Vater, trotzdem vermisst er ihn sehr. In der Zeit nach dem Krieg hatte Oishi als junger Polizist die Aufgabe, gegen Käufer auf dem Schwarzmarkt vorzugehen. Es herrschte eine schwere Nahrungsmittelknappheit, und er war nicht stolz darauf, was er tat. Zu dieser Zeit traf er einen Mann, der wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn geworden ist. Oishi sagte, dieser sei zugleich sein Freund, sein Bruder und sein Vater gewesen. Später wurde dieser Mann, dessen Name nie erwähnt wird, der Leiter des Dammbau-Projekts. Oishi nennt ihn immer liebevoll den "alten Knaben". Dieser wurde das erste der jährlichen Opfer von Oyashiro-samas Fluch. Während eines Streits mit sechs seiner Mitarbeiter geriet der Bauleiter so in Wut, dass er sie angriff. Die Situation eskalierte und der Bauleiter wurde schließlich getötet. Um ihre Tat zu verheimlichen, zerlegten die Mitarbeiter die Leiche in sechs Teile, woraufhin jeder ein Körperteil mitnehmen und verstecken sollte. Oishi glaubte, dass die Sonozaki-Familie für den Mord verantwortlich sei, da sie zu allem bereit war, um gegen das Dammprojekt vorzugehen, und beispielsweise Mion und Shion die direkte Konfrontation mit dem Bauleiter nicht scheuten. Oishi weicht vor nichts zurück, um die Serienmorde aufzuklären. Aus diesem Grund wurde er von den meisten im Dorf und besonders von Mion nicht gemocht, da er nicht glauben konnte, dass ihre Familie unschuldig ist. Wenngleich Oishi fast das ganze Dorf beschuldigt, verdächtigen ironischerweise die Dorfbewohner ihn in gewisser Weise ebenfalls. Sie nennen ihn sogar "Oyashiro-samas Bote", da Oishi mit fast jedem der Opfer, kurz vor deren Tod, Kontakt hatte. Daher glaubten manche Dorfbewohner, dass er die Opfer an Oyashiro-samas Stelle ausgewählt habe. Tatsächlich stehen die Täter einiger Kapitel (Keiichi in ''Onikakushi-hen, Shion in Meakashi-hen und Rena in Tsumihoroboshi-hen) in Kontakt mit Oishi, da sie sich von ihm Informationen erhoffen. Da Oishi sehr misstrauisch gegenüber dem gesamten Dorf ist, verstärkt er jeweils den Verdacht dieser Personen, was die Situation meist verschlimmert. Oishi bleibt auch nach seiner Pensionierung hartnäckig. Er will unbedingt die Wahrheit über das große Unglück von Hinamizawa herausfinden. Zusammen mit Mamoru Akasaka schreibt er infolge der Ereignisse in Himatsubushi-hen ein Buch mit dem Titel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni". In diesem Buch werden alle Ereignisse, die in Hinamizawa aufgetreten waren, aus der Sicht der beiden beschrieben, soweit sie darüber Bescheid wissen. Beide hoffen darauf, das diese Ereignisse nicht in Vergessenheit geraten und eines Tages gelöst werden. In den Teilen, in denen Oishi in den Ruhestand ging, zieht er mit seiner Mutter zurück in die Stadt ihrer Jugend. Er hatte schon lange vor, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Die meisten sagen das sie nach Hokkaido zogen, doch zwei Manga-Teile besagten, dass sie nach Sapporo gingen. Oishi nimmt seinen Pensionsanspruch sehr ernst, da ihm die Aussicht auf ein "zweites Leben" nach seinem Dienstende, für das er feste Pläne hat - wie z. B. ein Haus auf Hokkaido, Gartenarbeit, Gesellschaftstanz und die Sorge für seine alte Mutter -, sehr wichtig ist. In Matsuribayashi-hen muss er sich entscheiden, im Interesse der Clubmitglieder, denen er in ihrem Kampf beistehen will, seine Pension zu riskieren. Es ist keine leichte Entscheidung. Ironischerweise bieten ihm die Freunde an, dass die Sonozaki-Familie sicher etwas für ihn tun könne, wenn er tatsächlich seine Pension verlieren sollte. Oishi bringt jedes Jahr einmal Blumen an das Grab seines alten Freundes, des Bauleiters. Er schwört ihm, für ihn Rache an der Sonozaki-Familie zu nehmen. Er sieht jedesmal auch andere Blumen an dem Grab. Schließlich, in Matsuribayashi-hen, stellt sich heraus, dass diese Blumen von der Sonozaki-Familie stammen, die am Tod des Bauleiters unschuldig ist. Oishi stellt fest, dass er jahrelang einem falschen Verdacht gefolgt ist, ist aber nicht traurig deswegen. In der Sound-Novel-Fassung schließt er am Ende sogar Freundschaft mit Akane Sonozaki. Aussehen thumb|228pxOishi Kuraudo hat graues kurzes Haar und kleine dunkle Augen. Er ist ein eher kräftiger, älterer Mann mit einem breitem Lächeln. Er trägt ein schwarzes Hemd mit einer roten Krawatte. Zudem trägt er eine helle Hose mit ebenfalls roten Hosenträgern, einen braunen Gürtel, dunkle Schuhe und zu der Hose passend ein helles Jackett. ﻿ thumb|228px Badekleidung In Higurashi no Naku koro ni Rei trägt Oishi eine weite lila Badehose und eine Kette um den Hals.thumb|Oishi in jungen Jahren Charakter Oishi wird zunächst als ein ziemlich unbeschwerter, verspielter und etwas zwielichtiger Detektiv dargestellt. In seiner Polizeiarbeit setzt er auf Erfahrung und Intuition. Manchmal helfen ihm diese Eigenschaften. Aber im Falle der jährlichen Todesfälle von Hinamizawa lässt er sich von seinem Misstrauen gegen die Sonozaki-Familie leiten und bemerkt nicht, was einen anderen Hintergrund nahelegen würde. Um Fälle zu lösen, sucht er meistens einen zuverlässigen Verbündeten. Er telefonierte beispielsweise in Onikakushi-hen täglich mit seinem Verbündeten, Keiichi, und erzählte ihm vieles über dessen Freunde und deren Vorgeschichte. In Tatarigoroshi-hen wirkt er ziemlich bedrohlich und schüchtert Keiichi ein, indem er dessen Schulter schmerzhaft verdreht. In Himatsubushi-hen, Minagoroshi-hen und Hirukowashi-hen wird gezeigt, dass Oishi ein erfahrener Mahjongg-Spieler ist. Auch mit dem "alten Knaben", dessen Tod er rächen will, sowie auch einmal mit Mamoru Akasaka spielte er Mahjongg. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei und Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira kommt auch eine "perverse" Seite Oishis zum Vorschein, indem er sich zusammen mit Irie, Tomitake und Keiichi verschiedene erotische "Strafspiele" für die weiblichen Figuren der Serie ausdenkt. Trivia *﻿Oishis Name ähnelt dem Adjektiv oishii - also "lecker". Er wird wie der Markenname der beliebten asiatischen "Ôishi"-Snacks geschrieben. Dies zusammen mit seiner plumpen Gestalt und seinem herzlichen Lachen trug ihm den Spitznamen "Mr. Delicious" bei Higurashi-Fans ein. *Die Figur des treuen Kammerherrn Ōishi Kuranosuke Yoshio aus Chūshingura, einer der berühmtesten Erzählungen aus der japanischen Geschichte, könnte eine Inspiration zu Oishis Namen gewesen sein. Realfilm Tetta Sugimoto spielt im Realfilm Oishi Kuraudo.﻿thumb|Tetta Sugimoto als Oishi Kuraudo. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich